The Dark One
by The Written Illusion
Summary: The Count's old friend Remus comes for a visit. He brings his son and daughter. This daughter seems to be very dark hearted. Seems like the perfect match for Malik. Unless some arranged marriage with Vlad has anything to do with it. Malik X OC
1. Lilith Remus

_Name:_ Lilith Remus

_Species_: Vampire

_Gender:_ Female

_Age: _152

_Famil_y: Romulus Remus (Father) (Head of Clan)

Gwendolyn Magnus (Mother) †

Garret Remus (Older Brother)

_Skin Color:_ White

_Hair Color:_ Red (Lighter on tips of hair) (Not dyed)

_Eye Color:_ Hazel

_Aliases: _Lily (Gwendolyn Magnus, Count Dracula)

Liz (Garret Remus)

Lils (Vladimir Dracula)

† represents the deceased.


	2. A Night's Greetings

"Remus, my good friend." The Count yelled as Remus stepped out of the 'breather carriage,' behind him were two figures.

"Count, good to see you," he moved to his left as the two figures approached, "This is my son and heir Garret." He introduced the boy with the black hair. He had used hair gel to make spikes. And his eyes were grey. "And this," he continued, "Is my daughter Lilith. Is she not beautiful?"

"Yes, yes." The Count agreed, "She will make a beautiful _Blood Bride _for my Vladdy."

_*Break*_

"He should be here any moment, I am sure."

"He better be, or the pact _will_ be broken." Remus was urgent to get his daughter in a marriage. They have had no need for arranging marriages until his wife died 5 years ago. She was the only thing that seemed to increase their power, and now they needed more.

"Dad," Vlad came around the corner with a woman around 30 and a child around 12.

"Vladdy I would like you to meet someone," He gestured to Remus, "This is Romulus Remus. The son of the late Grand High Vampire."

"And this?" Vlad looked at the red head. She was wearing a dark red long sleeved blouse with black leather fitting genes and grey studded heels.

"This is Lilith. She is to be your _Blood Bride_."

Vlad was about to object when Lilith interrupted him, "I'm not thrilled about it either Vlad."

_*Break*_

Lilith was in the cellar admiring the Count's collection. _So much blood and so little time_, she thought deviously. "Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, 1914. Don't mind if I do."

There were footsteps behind her, "Don't mind if I join you." It was Ingrid.

"I don't see why not?" I replied sincerely. Lilith was warned by her father to be wary of Ingrid because she was known to betray her own clan.

"You know, I've never really seen a red headed vampire before." She continued in interest as she sat down at one of the tables, "Explain."

I grabbed the goblets and shifted over to her. I sat down in the seat opposite her pouring her a glass, "Well, let's start with my 16th birthday. When I was 15 I really wanted to be a vampire, I wanted to crate my own style. My hair was chocolate witch was to 'soft' of a color for a vampire to have. So I bleached it. It turned white."

"Then how did it turn red?"

"When I entered the blood mirror I was excited, as you should be. I was confronted with my reflection, who had chocolate brown hair. She said to me that I had to give up on being an individual because I am a girl. When we combined, we fought. I wanted to be the best vampire there could be. I wanted so badly to be the best although she told me it could never be so. I ended up almost burning by head and turning to ash.

When I came out of the mirror, my white hair was scorned and had patches of fire on my head. It was turning black. My mind was still at war with itself. My Grandfather had come with a remedy to ease my brain. The side effects were it would change my personality and it also burned my scalp. Never before has a vampire had red hair but, here I am."

Ingrid sat quietly as he poured herself another glass, "You know, you could always dye it."


	3. As Deep As Blood

Lilith was in her coffin as the sun shined over Garside. Her coffin was black, laced with black chains which was in a semi-circle pattern. The top of the coffin had been craved with the image of a rose. The petals of the roses were finely detailed. The chains on the side connected with the thorns that covered the middle of the coffin. It was a dark coffin, but it had a feminine touch through the roses. The room she was staying in had white walls, which she didn't mind. There was a big window which overlooked the courtyard. It was draped with heavy ebony curtains. Next to her coffin there was a table that had dye on it and a bucket of water. Lilith was standing in front of a mirror (designed for Vampires), and making sure that her hair was completely covered. She had decided to dye her hair from the horrible color of orange it had been. She wanted to be an individual, but not stick out. So she decided that she would dye her hair 'Espresso.'

She heard a knock on the door as it opened. It was her father, "What are you doing?"

"Dying my hair, what else?"

"Your hair is fine," he said snatching the dye away from her, "After all, it was your fault that it was orange anyways."

"My fault?!" Lilith was outraged at her father. It was not her fault that her scalp was burned.

"It was your fault that you wanted to become a 'powerful' vampire. You foolish girl when will you learn, men are the powerful ones."

"And who says that?"

"Everyone. There is no wonder why the 'chosen one' is a boy. _You_ were professed to be the 'dark one' until your mother bore you as a _girl_." He said that as if it was a bad thing.

"If you do not care for me because I am a girl than why do you bother with taking my dye away?" That made him stop and thing. He had no reason to take away something that would not affect him in any way. So he diced to leave the dye on the table.

Remus swooshed out of the room in anger.

_*Break*_

"Now, now. She should be here any minute." The Count was frantic about the official meeting ceremony of the bride and the groom.

"Did I miss out on anything," Magda stated as she walked into the room.

"Mum." Vlad greeted his adopted mother, "Mum this is Sally and George. Sally is my birth mother. And George, is my sister."

"Hi." Sally greeted the female vampire nervously.

"It is great to finally meet you. No hard feeling. I hope that both of us can still be involved in Vlad's life…" Magda was cut off by Renfield.

"Wolfie." He scrammed them to the side as he came to hug him, "Oh how I have missed you, how are you."

"Now we have Magda, Vlad, Ingrid, Patrick, Wolfie, Sally, George," Renfield was marking off he roll, "Remus, Garrett, the Count and…" He was interrupted by a voice walking in at the door.

"Me," it was Malik, "Well don't look at me like that, I'm still family."

"Who's he?" Magda asked.

"That's Malik, Elizabeta's son, and Dad's." Ingrid answer her mother.

"Malik my boy, glad you could make it," the Count greeted his eldest son with a hug.

"I am sure she should be here any minute." Remus reassured everyone, "after all, she was just dying her hair."

"So she took my advice then?" Ingrid replied.

"I guess so."

"So who's the bride?" Malik was curious.

"My daughter, Lilith Remus."

"Lilith, I knew a Lilith once, actually."

"Well Malik," the feminine voice said behind him, "It's the same one."

"So you are Lilith Remus, then?"

"Yes I believe I am…"

"So how do you two know each other, then?" Vlad interrupted them.

"He saved my life, I saved his and he still owes me a favor."

"Allies, then?" The Count asked.

"I guess you could say that," Lilith walked towards the throne where he was sitting, "well is this ceremony going to start itself or are we just going to stand here."


	4. Meeting Malik

**AN: This is not set to any plan. Please give me Ideas for this fanfiction and I will credit you because I need them.**

Lilith was running through the night. The slayers had just spotted her biting. _This could not go any worse_.

"I think she went this way," a slayer stated as they walked passed her. She was hiding behind a dumpster. She was in a dark alleyway having a snack, when the slayers spotted her and started chasing after her.

All the slayers made their way past her as she sneaked out of the back of the dumpster.

One of the slayers saw her trying to escape, "There," he called.

She ran as fast as she could dodging the steaks, and one was a near-miss. She quickly got out of sight and hid around a corner.

"Who wanted her dead again?" Asked one of the slayers, he was taller than the rest with blond hair.

"He said his name was Rem…" he was cut off. Everything went silent. Lilith swiftly looked back around the corner and saw a male vampire drinking one of the slayer's dry. His back was to her. He drained the bond quickly because the man was already losing blood.

"'Your welcome,' I'm guessing that's the term you use." He said as he turned around. His eyes were brown, to batch his brown hair. "I guess so." She replied.

Lilith started to walk off from the male vampire as he called out, "Hey, I didn't get your name?"

"Lilith."

"Well Lilith I am sure that I have never seen a red headed vampire before, unless you're a 'half fang'."

"Nope, full vampire." She paused for a second, "What's your name, by the way?"

"Malik, its Malik."

_*Break*_

Malik was waiting in an alleyway for his next meal to walk along. He noticed a girl walk past, she had blond hair. He grunted in pain to pretend that his stomach was hurting.

"Are you ok?" the woman asked. She looked to be about 16, which was a shame because she was about to die.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry is all."

"I could take you to get some food if you like?" She had no idea of what was to come next.

"Nah I'm fine. I like the look of what I have here better. Maybe you'll taste nicer."

Her eyes lit up in fear, she knew what he was. "Now." She yelled.

Turns out she was a slayer. Many other slayers came in by the time she pinned him down. He flashed his fangs at her.

Lilith heard a hiss coming from a few alleyways over. She decided to see if there was a fellow vamp in trouble.

She turned the corner and saw a man, who looked familiar being pinned to the wall and tortured.

"Where is she?!" The woman yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was Malik. The man she had me a few years ago who had saved her life. She decided to stay hidden.

"The red headed vampire. WHERE IS SHE?!" She was furious. Lilith knew that they were after her. _I've got to save him_.

"Her, well last time I saw her it was 20 years ago. So I doubt she's anywhere near here."

"It's very likely that she is in the same area. Now do I have to ask you again or am I going to have to torture you?"

_Remember what Sensei said, 'To achieve, you need thought. You have to know what you are doing and that's real power.'_

Lilith concentrated her power on the young male slayer. The female slayer was shocked when he turned to flame, allowing Malik to break free and bite her.

Malik was about to be staked by the remaining slayer when Lilith stepped in and threw a fireball at him from behind.

"You," he looked at her in confusion, "why are they looking for _you_?"

"I don't know but someone wants me dead."

"You saved my life, I guess we're even then?"

She nodded, "So after all that I'm quite thirsty. Want to grab a bite?"

They both smiled deviously.


End file.
